The Sixth Sense
by xvanillaxsugarsterx
Summary: Bri Lynn, emancipated from her parents, struggles to balance her unnatural ability to read minds with work, friendship, and school. Story is pretty AU and may or may not follow the plotline. Full and better summary inside. Rated for saftey. Please review!


**A/N: I know what you're thinking. This girl is crazy. She has two in-progress stories and she's writing a new one? Well, I don't know what to write for the others and this is a story I've wanted to write since I started watching season two of Gilmore Girls. (I live in China, GG isn't on TV and I've only started to watch it this year) so please try to be patient with me as I try to overcome my writer's block.**

**Summary:** Sabrina "Bri" Jones, 17, emancipated from her parents a year ago. She's basically your small-town girl with the unnatural ability to read minds. Bri uses this talent to her advantages, such as playing poker, but disadvantages also come with it. She can't find love because guys always lie to her and she can always find out the truth and struggles to balance work with school and friendship. She works two jobs, a waitress in Luke's Diner and the inn's errand girl. Story is pretty much AU and may/may not follow the story plotline. Set in season two the episode when Jess arrives.

* * *

"Frosted Flakes?" Bri wrinkled her button nose in confusion, holding a box in one hand and an overflowing grocery bag in the other, "You hate this kind of food. 'Sugar Trash' as you call it?"

Luke groaned, juggling around four bags and struggling to open the door. His annoying, needy sister was shipping her son over to Luke to take care of and since then, he had done nothing but shop for food, "Shouldn't you be in the diner waiting the customers?"

Bri shrugged, "Slow hour. Caesar's doing fine." As the door swung open, she burst inside and managed to plunk the bag onto the breakfast table before it broke open. "So what is the mystery behind the Frosted Flakes?"

Luke sighed, knowing there was no reason to lie to Bri, "My nephew's coming to stay for a while. My sister's got to get her life in order before dealing with a 17-year old boy."

Bri squinted into Luke's mind, "Jess and Liz?"

Luke nodded, inflating the air mattress.

"He needs a bed, not a raft," she said dryly, squinting again, "And sheets, being that you don't have any extras around here."

"You go back to the diner and do your job, I'll go buy sheets," Luke groaned.

Bri nodded then started to walk down the stairs. Popping back in, she reminded, "And some more soap and toilet paper. You were going to buy some a week ago but you forgot again"

Luke sighed again. He could always count on Bri to tell him what he needed when he forgot himself, "That's what I forgot!"

* * *

After her shift was over, she tore her apron off and began to ride her bike to the Independence Inn. When she got there, she quickly locked it to a tree and quickly ran inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Lorelai," Bri huffed, "I was helping Luke unload Frosted Flakes."

"Frosted Flakes?" the brunette blinked, "Check back with me in an hour. I think I might be going mental. Luke bought Frosted Flakes?"

"Shock to me too, his nephew, Jess, is coming to Stars Hollow for a while. Family troubles or something," Bri shrugged.

"Luke has a nephew?" Lorelai asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"Well he didn't exactly tell me, I had to figure it out myself but Jess is coming around four from New York," Bri double-checked the booking for several rooms. "I'm gonna go check on Sookie, alright?" Lorelai nodded.

The 17-year old girl was the mystery of Stars Hollow. She didn't share her past with anyone and she was unusual right up to her looks. Her vibrant red hair had brown highlights (kind of like Lindsay Lohan's when it was red) and was super straight, unnaturally thick and chest-length. Bri had a smooth porcelain oval face with no flaws or features and wide, ultra-blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes and a perfect heart-shape mouth. She had turned up one day in Stars Hollow, two suitcases in tow, looking for a job and place to rent, determined to start a new life.

* * *

"Hey, Rory," Bri greeted her housemate. Lorelai had insisted on Bri moving into the guest room when she caught the redhead looking at apartments in the paper. Being the prideful teenager she was, Bri accepted but insisted on paying her share of food, bills, and a monthly rental fee. For the first few weeks, she had been careful to clean up after herself and not get in the way of anything but Lorelai had sat her down and insisted she make messes wherever she went to make the house seem like home to her.

Rory grumpily jumped off the bus, "I just had the worst day ever. Paris totally-"

"-told you the wrong time for the Franklin meeting and gave you the worst assignment ever," Bri finished, eyes settling back to normal. "Repaving the school parking lot? Who would actually read that kind of article?"

"That's what I thought," Rory groaned, "But I told Paris it was going to be the best article I would ever write and I had a great idea on the bus but then I fell asleep on the bus and forgot about it."

"Different kinds of cement," Bri didn't miss a beat.

* * *

Rory went off to do her mountain of homework as soon as she got back to the house but Bri had already finished hers during study hour, lunch, during Slow Hour at the diner, and whenever she had a free moment. So she decided to go downtown, or more specifically, to Luke's Diner.

Squinting at the second story, she detected Luke and Jess having an almost one-sided conversation and then Jess exiting the room, going down the stairs, and exiting the diner at a rapid pace.

Bri struggled to keep up, "So you're Jess Mariano," she called.

He turned, "Who the hell are you?"

Bri tilted her head to prevent her hair from blowing onto her raspberry lip gloss, "Bri Jones, I'm a friend of Luke's. Welcome to Stars Hollow."

He started to walk away, "Whatever."

Bri squinted, "This ain't NYC. They don't sell cigarettes to 17-year olds." He turned around again, "And if you think you can get away with a fake ID, you're sorely mistaken."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you know what I was doing?"

Bri shrugged, "Everyone around here knows I can read minds."

He snorted, "Yea sure. And later we'll see Santa Claus shooting down the chimney." He started to leave again.

Rolling her eyes, she called, "Your mom's name is Elizabeth "Liz" Mariano, your best friend from NYC is named Jordan Kaplang, and you used to live on Candlestick Lane in the outskirts of the city." Jess raised his eyebrows. "Want more?"

"You've always been able to do this?"

"Yup. Matter of fact, when I was little, my maid unsuccessfully hid my candy bars in various locations thinking I wouldn't find them," Bri laughed, "She would lock them in the safe and hide the keys, bury them in the rice bag, and once, she even sewed them into a mattress."

"Interesting," he mildly said, "Do you know where I can buy safely cigarettes around here then?"

"Do you have a car?" he shook his head, "Then no."

"Huh," he folded his arms, "Nothing else to do around here then?" She shook her head. "Might as well go back then."

The duo walked in on Lorelai giving Luke a long parenting lecture. Bri knocked on the door three times before they heard her, "Are we interrupting something?"

"Hey! You must be Jess!" Lorelai greeted, "Welcome to Stars Hollow."

"Not much to be welcomed to."

Lorelai smiled, "You should meet Rory. She's an amazing girl. She can show you around town."

"I need to go," he quickly left the room. Bri managed to get a snitch of information before he left.

"Where's he going?" Luke caught the quick squint at Jess.

"He obviously didn't listen to my warning before about buying cigarettes under age here," Bri shrugged. "Lorelai, you have your party look on your face again."

"We should have you and Jess over for dinner tomorrow. Sookie can cook!"

* * *

The next night, Sookie was cooking like a fiend, fussing over which dishes she thought Jess would like and worrying that he wouldn't like any of them with Jackson desperately trying to calm her down. Lorelai was making sure the house was somewhat clean and presentable. Bri, in her uber-bored state, was on Rory's bed and braiding her hair into tiny braids. Rory was reading again.

"Sookie's making corn, mashed potatoes, salad, and roast beef," Bri examined a braid.

"You can tell all this from smelling?" Rory sniffed at the air. She could smell the roast beef and the garlic-y sent of mashed potatoes.

"No," Bri shook her head, her braids colliding with each other, "My mind-reading apparently has a larger distance then I thought I had. By the way, Luke and Jess are here."

True to her word, the doorbell rang and Lorelai raced across the house to answer it.

"Now Lorelai's greeting them, taking their coats, bringing them-oh no-into the kitchen where Jackson and Sookie are enthusiastically sucking a lemon and squealing about them and Jess is walking towards your room now," Bri followed the duo, her eyes squinted the whole time.

Wordlessly, the boy entered Rory's bedroom. "That's Jess," Bri noted without lifting her head. "Jess, Rory. Rory, Jess."

He nodded and strode over to the window. "Let's bail."

"It's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to go and the 24-hour mini mart just closed 20 minutes ago," Rory explained.

"Besides, Sookie's done cooking ("Kids! Food's ready!) so we better go eat," Bri swung her legs over to the side and stood up.

"I need a drink," Jess entered the kitchen, leaving the two girls to walk to the dining room.

Bri took her seat at the table next to Rory and slid her napkin across her lap. She'd grown up well-bred but after she left, she developed her own way of living but some habits die old. After a while, everyone noticed that Jess wasn't there so Lorelai went to go find him.

"He's on the porch," Bri called, reaching for the salad bowl. Lorelai nodded and went to find the rebellious boy.

After a while, Lorelai stormed back inside, her face flushed in anger, "God that boy makes me mad."

"Wow," Bri squinted, "He actually said that to you?" Lorelai nodded. "Harsh."

"What?" Rory asked, "What?"

Bri quickly explained what happened since Lorelai was too upset to repeat the conversation.

"Let me talk to him," Luke got up.

Bri rolled her eyes, "You'll make it worse with that speech going on in your head." She got up, "I'll talk to him."

"Good luck," Lorelai scoffed. Bri exited the room and went onto the porch.

"You really shouldn't be so rude," Bri said behind him. He turned.

"I was yanked away from my house, my life, my friends and you expect me to like this small-town?" He exclaimed angrily, "There's not even a good music store here, hat shopkeeper with the gray beard kicked me out of his shop for trying to buy cigarettes and people are always trying to be nice to me."

"It's not as bad as starting your own life at age 16," she simply countered. He opened his mouth but Bri beat him, "You may want to, but it's not as easy as it seems and Lorelai and the rest are actually nice people. It's hard starting a new life, but sooner or later, you'll start to like this small-town."

"That doesn't make the town any more interesting," Jess took a swig of his beer. "There's nowhere to go."

Bri shrugged, "Actually if you go to the southern area of town down by the abandoned windmill, there's some decent music. I warned you about the cigarettes and it's nature for people to be nice here."

He shrugged wordlessly.

"Well, whenever you're ready, come in. The food's pretty good," Bri started to leave, "And don't even think about stealing the Save the Bridge money from Taylor's store because no matter how hard you try to hide it, it's Stars Hollow, someone's bound to figure it out."

She left, leaving Jess to think about what she just said.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm probaby going to update The Londoner sometime this week but I don't have an idea for That One Girl so please try to be patient with me. Back to The Sixth Sense, is it okay? I had the idea but I didn't know how to do it really. This chapter followed the episode but I don't think the rest will. It will somewhat follow the main points of the show though. **

**_Review!!!_**


End file.
